Lifeguarding Literally
by OreoBarrelRacer29
Summary: Percy is a lifeguard at a local amusement park. Annabeth comes every Saturday to see him, and starts to develop feelings for him. Annabeth started drowning one day, who was there to save her? Percy of course! Will they always just remain friends or will something sprout from his life-saving act? Even though both are tied to others?
1. Summary

Summary:

Percy is a lifeguard at a local amusement park. Annabeth comes every Saturday to see him, and starts to develop feelings for him. Annabeth started drowning one day, who was there to save her? Percy of course! Will they always just remain friends or will something sprout from his life-saving act? Even though both are tied to others?


	2. Chapter 1

Author's Note:

Hey guys! I'm sooooooo sorry for not posting this way earlier. A lot of crap has been going on in my life. A girl at my school just died, and I knew her very well. Right now I'm in the middle of finals so I probably won't be able to post for a week or so. After June 18th I am on summer break at home! That's when I will actually start writing more! Hope you enjoy this. This is mostly just the background chapter.

PPOV:

I can't believe it! I got the job! I had been waiting in agony for over three weeks. With not so much as a peep from the amusement park. Then suddenly, they called about ten minutes ago, telling me I was accepted to be a lifeguard. I just can't believe it. I have to call Grover right now! He's gonna be so excited! Oh god, I sound like such a girl. I need to stop, just relax. Okay, call Grover, right.

"Hey G-man!"

"Hey Perce. What's up?"

"Remember that lifeguarding job i applied for a long time ago?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I got it! I didn't think they wanted to hire me since they never called back, but I guess they really liked me after all."

"That's awesome! When do you start?"

"Next week. I need to get the uniform first."

"Cool. Congrats man. Hey sorry, but Juniper's coming over soon and I need to clean up. It's our three year anniversary."

"It's okay! Have fun! See you in a few days."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I put down the phone. I can't believe they had been together for three years. It took Grover three years just to ask her out. He was shaking so hard I thought he would pass out. I had never laughed so hard in my entire life.

***1 week later***

Well today's the day. I'm finally starting my new job. Right now, I'm driving to work. I'm pretty excited, not that you could tell. I don't show much emotion anymore, not after I got together with Rachel. She kind of sucks all the happiness out of my life. I used to go out with friends all the time, but now she doesn't usually let me go out with friends. Either way, I am happy when I'm with her.

This is it, I'm finally at work. Luckily it only takes me 30 minutes to get here and I start at 10.

"Hello, my name is Chiron. I'm the owner of this park. Are you Percy Jackson?"

"Yes that's me."

"Welcome to your first day here. I think you'll fit right in."

"Thanks! Where do I start working today?"

"You'll be life guarding the wave pool. There will be three other people with you. Travis, Connor and Katie. They're the same age as you, so you should be quick friends."

"Ok. Do you have an outfit for me?"

"Yep. Right over in the staff locker rooms. You'll find a locker with your name on it."

"Thank you very much!"

***By the wave pool***

I was walking toward the wave pool when I saw three people all huddled together talking. As I got closer they all stopped and turned to look at me. The guys looked like they were twins. Both of them had bright blue eyes, brown hair and were tall. Almost as tall as my 6'3".

The girl next to them was pretty, but definitely not my type. She was shorter than the guys but still sort of tall. She had raven black hair and deep brown eyes. She was standing closer to one of the guys, he looked like he wanted to pummel me for looking at her. I wonder if they are dating or he's just protective.

I walked up closer. "Hey, my name's Percy. I'm the new lifeguard here. Are you Travis, Connor and Katie?"

The guy that was glaring at me stopped and said, "Yeah. I'm Travis Stoll, this is my twin Connor and this is Katie Gardner."

"Nice to meet you guys. So are we going to get to work?"

"Yep. Come this way. I'll show you where you will be watching from. Remember any problems just call me. I'm head lifeguard right now."

"Ok Connor. Will do."

Well this should be an interesting job, to say the least.


End file.
